


Thunder

by erinhannons



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i dont actually ship them but they're two of my fav characters and i just thought this would be cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinhannons/pseuds/erinhannons
Summary: Erin finds comfort during the storm.





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> if you didn't read the tags i just wanted to say i don't actually ship ryan and erin (i'm a huge sucker for erin & andy) but the pairing is kinda cute and i just really wanted to write something for them!!

It was three in the morning, and Erin was still wide awake, laying in bed.

It had been thundering for several hours at this point, and as much as she tried to deny it, Erin still held onto her childhood fear of thunderstorms. 

She had tried everything; listening to music, watching TV, reading. She even googled things that could help her fall asleep during the loud storm, but to no avail. 

However, there was one idea that had been lingering in the back of her head, which she still hadn’t tried. 

In the bedroom across the hall from hers, Ryan Howard slept peacefully. The two of them had gotten along fine at Dunder Mifflin, and once they established some level of friendship they agreed to split rent on a small, but functional apartment.

They’d definitely grown closer since then, but Erin always tried to steer clear of anything romantic with him; she respected and was way too terrified of Kelly to do anything like that.

However, on this dark and stormy night, Erin couldn’t help but remember when they had first moved in, and Ryan assured her that she could come to his room at any time, for any reason. Of course, since it’s Ryan, that couldn’t possibly mean anything but some kind of sexual favor, but Erin ignored that suspicion. Nothing could soothe her more than to just have someone for comfort amidst the loud thunder.

After thinking about it for several minutes, Erin slowly crept out of her room and down the hallway, until she reached the temp’s bedroom. She pushed the door open, and quietly entered the small room.

“Ryan?” she whispered. No response came from him, not even a stir.

She crept towards the queen sized bed, trying to ignore his obnoxious snoring, and lightly shook him. After trying this a few times without success, Erin grumbled and began to leave the room. However, just as she was leaving there was a sudden, and notably loud thunderclap. She jumped, even squeaked a bit. 

Ryan, still out like a light, didn’t react even slightly to the loud weather.

“Damn it,” Erin muttered, and decided there was no way she could go back to her bed if she wanted to get any sleep. She made her way back to Ryan’s bed, crawled onto the vacant side, and pulled the covers over herself. 

She sighed in relief, feeling much better just in the presence of someone else. 

Just after a couple minutes, Erin finally began to drift asleep. However, she was awake enough to feel a pair of hands wrap around her waist. She smiled, and put her hands atop Ryan’s. 

And somehow, like magic, the sounds of thunder had vanished.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!  
> comments & kudos are always appreciated!  
> my tumblr is neverendtale.tumblr.com if you'd like to check it out!  
> *i have a lot of ideas for ryan and erin living as roomates and i might post some of them and make it into a series, if you'd like more let me know!!!*


End file.
